Rukia
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: Era un hecho innegable que Rukia Kuchiki era la reina y heroína de su vida.


Todos los personajes le pertenece a **TITE KUBO** , quien hundió su manga como el titanic, lo único mio es la historia.

 ** **Línea temporal** \- manga 685 - ignorado el final más forzado de todos.**

 **Advertencia:** No apto para IH, el presente oneshot puede generar controversias con el final forzado, no porque sean canon tengo que amar a su pareja 3:v

 **Comentarios finales:** Creo que muchas vieron la entrevista con el editor, creo que bleach se sigue hundiendo como el titanic, pero no culpo al sujeto que dijo que orihime es la heroína de bleach, digo, tiene que vender el tomo final a como de lugar y para que no cuestione algo forzado, tuvo que decirlo, en mi humilde opinión,la heroína y reina de bleach es y sera Rukia kuchiki, este fic es un homenaje no solo a rukia, si no a la pareja Ichiruki.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ** _Cursiva_** _ **y en negros**_ \- flashblack: recuerdos anteriores

" **Cursivas y comillas":** pensamiento.

— **:** diálogos

Los personajes pueden contener **occ y occ**

Puede tener algo de azúcar :P

la historia es contada desde la perspectiva de Ichigo Kurosaki.

 **Dedicado a todas aquellas IchiRuki que sigue aun en el fandom, me alegra saber que a pesar de no ser canon, el fandom siga creciendo y no se doblegue por un amor unilateral.**

 **Sobre a todo a rukia, quien gracias a ella, bleach nacio.**

* * *

 **Summary** : era un hecho innegable que Rukia Kuchiki es la reina y heroína de su vida.

* * *

 **Rukia**

 _Por Frany_

[Capitulo único]

Ella apareció de pronto en mi habitacion, llevaba un kimono negro, una espada al costado de su cadera, su cabello era negro como la noche, era algo pequeña y de ojos fríos.

Creí que era un fantasma o en el peor de los casos, una ladrona.

Aquella noche conocí a Rukia Kuchiki y mi vida cambio, por una casualidad del destino sus poderes de shinigami me fueron transferidos y con ello nuestros mundos quedaron ligados.

 _ **En el momento en el que nos conocimos se formó un lazo entre nosotros.**_

.

.

.

Rukia significa rayo de luz.

Rukia Kuchiki es mi rayo de luz en toda esta oscuridad. Ella es la heroína de mi cuento, la reina que mi mundo, paró la lluvia interna, curo las heridas de mi corazón y calmo los demonios que me acechaba tras la muerte de mi madre.

Ella no es como todas las mujeres que he conocido, no es alta ni tiene un cuerpo voluptuoso ,ella es baja, de cuerpo pequeño, pero con curvas bien definidas, si la miras a primera vista puede notar que es algo fría y orgullosa, pero es solo una fachada, no es que fuera la más dulce del mundo, pero es realmente amable cuando se lo propone.

Aunque ella es fuerte, es imposible no querer protegerla, incluso aunque ella no lo desee, eso es porque Rukia parece una muñeca de porcelana: frágil y hermosa; sé que soy un idiota por intentar protegerla siempre, pero es inevitable no hacerlo, después de todo ella era mi reina.

— _Parece que lo dijeras, porque estuvieses preocupado por mí._ — _me había dicho en hueco mundo—Eso no es propio de ti Ichigo, te lo dije, no te preocupes por mi. ¡No vine a que me protegieras!_ —Aunque ella lo dijera, no podía evitar sentir la necesidad de protegerla, después de todo, no solo era la heroína del cuento, sino la reina de mi vida.

Como toda reina, tiene la capacidad de hacer que un estúpido adolescente de quince años, declarara la guerra en contra de toda una potencia como es la sociedad de almas, lo sé, porque ese idiota fui yo, no fue una, sino dos veces en las que arriesgo mi vida por Rukia y no es que se lo eche en cara,jamas lo haría, después de todo, ella nunca me lo pidió.

A veces puede ser tan obstinada ,nunca puedes contradecir lo que dices, es desesperante que quiera pelear a la par de uno, _¡acaso no se da cuenta lo peligroso que puede ser!_ , en ocasiones actúa como una completa tonta, con ello me refiero a que si tu vida esta en peligro, ella no dudaría en dar la suya con tal de salvarte, lo se porque siempre lo anda haciendo, primero con ese hollow aquella vez cuando nos conocimos, luego con Byakuya y Renji donde nuevamente me salvo de una muerte segura, ni que decir cuando intervino contra Grimmjow o esa aquella vez cuando Tsukishima estaba apunto de apuñalarme y ella se interpuso, en todas esas veces, Rukia jamas dudo en protegerme y yo tampoco dudaría si ella estuviera en mi lugar, yo la protegería aunque ella no quisiera, aunque ella no fuera una princesa indefensa.

Hay algo que odio en este mundo y eso es, estar separado de ella.

Aunque ha pasado tiempo y es difícil para mí admitirlo, cuando era más joven, sentía un horrible vació cada vez que Rukia no estaba, antes no comprendía muy bien este sentimiento, ella era mi amiga ,pero lo que sentía por ella no era lo que sientes por un amigo, me percate de esos tras salvarla de su ejecución,cuando decidió quedarse en la sociedad de almas, no comprendí porque lo hizo, digo, ¿quien en su sano juicio se quedaría en ese lugar? después de casi morir a manos de tus propios colegas y amigos, pero la verdad era, que no deseaba que ella estuviera lejos de mí.

Me di cuenta que cuando Rukia no estaba, mi mundo se oscurecía y la lluvia no paraba, tuvimos varias despedidas a lo largo de mi vida como shinigami sustituto,de todas la separaciones que hemos tenidos, la más difícil fue, cuando perdí mis poderes como Shinigami, fue difícil, pretender ser un simple humano, vivir lo que siempre desee ,sin embargo eso no me hizo feliz, no si Rukia no estaba, diecisiete meses me bastaron para darme cuenta de ellos, sobre todo que la quería y aunque no lo diga en voz alta, la quiero.

Porque Rukia no solo salvo mi vida, ella me dio una razón para vivir, me hizo ser quien soy.

Y ahora que la veo dormir a mi lado, no me arrepiento de la elección que hice, renunciar a mi vida como humano, fuel o mejor que pude haber hecho; pensar que ahora estuviera casado con alguien que no fuera Rukia, teniendo hijos que no fuera con ella, con la mitad de mi cabellera y viviendo una vida monótona, no era la vida que deseaba.

Jamas me he arrepentido de mi decisión,quedarme aquí fue lo mejor, ser Shinigami era mi destino, proteger y cuidar lo que amaba, era la razón por la que había nacido, después de todo, mi nombre significaba eso.

Regreso mi vista hacia la causante de mis pensamiento, ella sigue durmiendo , verla así, frágil e indefensa era un privilegio del cual, yo solo gozaba.

—¿Que tanto me mirar subordinado?— lo dice con burla, abriendo levemente ojos, me ha atrapado mirado, una sonrisa se forma en sus labios, desde que fue nombrada capitana no deja de restregármelo en la cara, creó que burlarme abiertamente que no sería capitana antes que yo, no fue buena idea.

—Pensaba en cómo sacarte de mi cama— le contesto, enfatizado la última palabra— ¿Qué haces aquí?— cuestiono frunciendo el ceño, un intento en vano de parecer molesto. Rukia simplemente sonríe.

—Tu cama es bastante cómoda, me gusta dormir aquí. —dice como si fuera obvio.

—Rukia.

—Ichigo.

—Sabes que no puedes quedarte aquí, Byakuya fue bastante claro que no podías, no hasta después de la boda.

—Uhh,¿que? le tienes miedo, Kurosaki-kun— ella se burla, se sienta en la cama, aunque trae una camisón largo y con estampando de conejos para nada provocativo, para mí lo es, Rukia no necesitaba utilizar ropa reveladora para que yo ceda a sus encanto. Ella me vuelve a sonreír, mis deseos carnales comienza a manifestarse, tras ver como uno de sus hombros queda descubierto frente a mis ojos, aquel camison le queda bastante grande, casi puedo ver como sus perfecto seno queda expuesto frente a mis ojos.

—Realmente serás un caballero, Ichigo—me lo dice con una voz de niña.

—Rukia.

— ¿Qué pasa, teniente? —ella se vuelve a recostar en la cama, la muy bruja me está tentado, sabe que le di mi palabra a Byakuya de respetarla antes de… oh, maldita Rukia, la muy desgraciada me esta mostrado las piernas.

" _Rey, sabes muy bien que nadie le gana a la reina "_ se burló Zangetsu shinigami desde mi cabeza _"Vamos, el cuñado jamás se enterara" incita mi poder de Shinigami._

" _No es como si nunca lo hubiera hecho "_ a completo el Zangetsu Quincy _"Además, ella es nuestra Reina"_

—Capitana Kuchiki– la tomo por los hombros, me quedo encima de ella, con una de mis manos acaricio su rostro, ella sonríe, mientras la contemplo.—Usted esta provocado que rompa la promesa que le di a su hermano.

—Me esta difamado ,Teniente, yo no estoy provocado nada.

—Rukia—la miro con intensidad, bajo mis labios hacia lóbulo derecho,doy un leve soplido, veo como ella tiembla levemente—Si debo romper mi promesa—la vuelvo a mirar—valdrá la pena, hoy no dormirá capitana.

—Teniente Kurosaki, ¿Desde cuando se volvió tan descarado?. —mientras lo dice, mis manos bajar por sus hombros.

—No parece importarte mucho,¿verdad?—una de mis manos va directamente a su pecho, ella suelta un gemido.

—N-o es como si nunca lo hubiéramos hecho—susurra, intentado mantenerse en calma, ante mis descaradas caricias—espero que ni-sama no te mate antes de la boda.

—No creo que te deje viuda,reina.

— ¿Reina? —pregunta curiosa, arqueado una ceja.

—Acaso no lo sabes—antes que pueda cuestionar la beso, como si nunca lo hubiera hecho.

Rukia Kuchiki era mi luz en toda la oscuridad de mi vida, era la heroína de mi cuento y la reina de mi mundo, no podía imaginar mi vida sin ella.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **comentario** : Con este fic reafirmo mi pareja Ichiruki.

Si llegaste hasta aqui, gracias por leer ;) este fic esta dedicado a todas esas personas que, aunque nuestra pareja no fuera canon, sigue estado en el mismo barco Ichiruki , aunque bleach se haya hundido como el titanic, nosotros seguimos en pie, asi que animo, nuestra pareja sigue siendo la predilecta ;)

 **publicado:**

08/11/16

reedicion

12/11/16

 **nos vemos**

 **con cariño Frany**

 **El IchiRuki Sigue vivo**


End file.
